gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Password/Celebrity Guests
These are the celebrity guests that made an appearance in the Password franchise. Password *Eddie Albert *Paul Anka *Jim Backus *Lucille Ball *Carol Burnett *Carol Channing *Bill Cullen *Bob Denver *Eva Gabor *Elizabeth Montgomery *Loretta Swit *Betty White Password Plus *Steve Allen *Bill Anderson *Desi Arnaz, Jr. *John Astin *Lucille Ball *Jon Bauman *Peter Bonerz *Sorrell Booke *Bart Braverman *Joyce Bulifant *Carol Burnett *Peggy Cass *Bert Convy (he would go on to host Super Password) *Bill Cullen (also a sub-host) *Phyllis Diller *Robert Donner *David Doyle *Patty Duke *Wesley Eure *Nanette Fabray *Steven Ford *Robert Foxworth *Anne Francine *Anita Gillette *Joanna Gleason *Dick Gautier *Fred Grandy *Monty Hall *Pat Harrington, Jr. *Jenilee Harrison *Bill Hayes *Susan Seaforth Hayes *Linda Henning *Gina Hecht *Arte Johnson *Jack Jones *Elaine Joyce *Tom Kennedy (also hosted the show) *Brian Kerwin *Jack Klugman *Audrey Landers *Nancy Lane *John Phillip Law *Vicki Lawrence *Janet Lennon *David Letterman *Irlene Mandrall *Peter Marshall *Dick Martin *Ross Martin *Wink Martindale *Ron Masak *Edie McClurg *Jayne Meadows *Anne Meara *Lee Meriwether *Martin Milner *Scoey Mitchell *Elizabeth Montgomery *Mary Tyler Moore *Greg Morris *Karen Morrow *Jack Narz *Judy Norton-Taylor *Richard Paul *George Peppard *Jim Perry *Regis Philbin *Robert Pine *Tom Poston *Juliet Prowse *Sarah Purcell *Denver Pyle *Tony Randall *Gene Rayburn *Lynn Redgrave *Robert Reed *Della Reese *Barbara Rhoades *Susan Richardson *Marion Ross *Nipsey Russell *Pat Sajak *Debralee Scott *John Schuck *James Sikking *Brett Somers *Skip Stephenson *Andrew Stevens *McLean Stevenson *Sally Struthers *Loretta Swit *Fred Travalena *Robert Walden *Nancy Walker *Marcia Wallace *Patrick Wayne *Betty White *Robert Urich Super Password *Joe Alaskey *Harry Anderson *John Aniston *Susan Anton *Rebeca Arthur *John Astin *Lucille Ball *Gregg Barton *Bruce Baum *Jon Bauman *Orson Bean *Ed Begley Jr. *Theodore Bikel *Lindsay Bloom *Joel Brooks *Kale Browne *Gary Burghoff *Delta Burke *Dean Butler *Mary Cadorette *Joseph Campanella *Ron Carey *Pat Carroll *Dick Cavett *Carol Channing *Lauren Chapin *Molly Cheek *Dick Christie *William Christopher *Marty Cohen *Jack Coleman *Gary Collins *Nathan Cook *Lydia Cornell *Tonya Crowe *Bill Cullen *Abby Dalton *Linda Dano *Clifton Davis *Phyllis Diller *Elinor Donahue *James Doohan *Michael Dorf *David Doyle *Patty Duke *Ann Dusenberry *Paul Eiding *Alix Elias *Chad Everett *Jamie Farr *Clarence Felder *Tricia Leigh Fisher *Leonard Frey *Stephen Furst *Max Gail *Teresa Ganzel *Brad Garrett *Dick Gautier *Estelle Getty *Marla Gibbs *Anita Gillette *Grant Goodeve *David Graf *Ilene Graff *Fred Grandy *Billy Gray *Kim Morgan Greene *Scott Grimes *Kevin Peter Hall *Florence Halop *James Hampton *Dorian Harewood *Pat Harrington *Jackée Harry *Lauri Hendler *Christopher Hewett *Catherine Hickland *Dwayne Hickman *Leann Hunley *Jory Husain *Barry Jenner *Jack Jones *Elaine Joyce *Lainie Kazan *Tom Kennedy (previously hosted Password Plus) *Ken Kercheval *Bill Kirchenbauer *Richard Kline *Patricia Klous *Harvey Korman *Paul Kreppel *G. Gordon Laddy *Michael Lambeck *Audrey Landers *Nancy Lane *Vicki Lawrence *David Leisure *Dawnn Lewis *Hal Linden *Gloria Loring *Dorothy Lyman *Debbie Maffett *Leonard Maltin *Robert Mandan *Dick Martin *Dolly Martin *Shalane McCall *Constance McCashin *Edie McClurg *Pat McCormick *Peggy McKay *Anne Meara *Art Metrano *Scoey Mitchell *Kim Miyori *Mary Ann Mobley *Richard Moll *Greg Morris *Howard Morton *Roger E. Mosley *Bob Newhart *Ginnie Newhart *Edwin Newman *Nichelle Nichols *Judy Norton-Taylor *Lani O'Grady *Jenny O'Hara *Janis Paige *Stuart Pankin *Tony Papenfuss *Henry Polic II *Markie Post *Tom Poston *Johnathan Prince *Bill Rafferty *John Ratzenberger *Robert Reed *Daphne Maxwell Reid *Charles Nelson Reilly *Adam Rich *Susan Richardson *Louise Ritter *Tracie Ruiz-Conforto *Nipsey Russell *Susan Ruttan *Roz Ryan *Pat Sajak *Emma Samms *Dick Sargent *Jennifer Savidge *Susan Scannell *Charles Shaugnessy *Liz Sheridan *Allison Smith *Martha Smith *Shelley Smith *Charles Siebert *Gregory Sierra *Richard Simmons *Nancy Stafford *Andrew Stevens *Connie Stevens *McLean Stevenson *Rob Stone *Dwight Stones *Sally Struthers *Mary Tanner *Rip Taylor *Deborah Tranelli *Brenda Vaccaro *Tom Villard *Lyle Waggoner *Robert Walden *Dee Wallace *Marcia Wallace *Marsha Warfield *Dionne Warwick *Patrick Wayne *Dennis Weaver *Jill Whelan *Betty White *James Widdoes *Vanessa Williams *William Windom *Edward Winter *Jo Anne Worley *Jane Wyatt *Michael Young Million Dollar Password *Adam Carolla *Julie Chen *Monique Coleman *Susie Essman *Sara Evans *Damien Fahey *Craig Ferguson *Jeff Garlin *Chelsea Handler *Neil Patrick Harris *Tony Hawk *Jamie Kennedy *Phil Keoghan *Norm Macdonald *Shanna Moakler *Rosie O'Donnell *Rachael Ray *Steve Schirippa *William Shatner *Aisha Tyler *Steven Weber *Betty White *Serena Williams Category:Celebrity Category:Password Category:Password Plus Category:Super Password